Finally Over You
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Jax realizes that he is over Tara and let's her know it... If you like Tara then this story isn't for you... There is bashing of Tara in this story...


A/N: This story will be a oneshot/drabble and it's for the One Prompt, Many Fandoms thread on the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum... For those of you who love Tara this story will not be for you! I will also be using prompts from Gringotts Prompt Bank Prompts Galore! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

Prompt: Phrase – You don't know me

Feelings/Emotions Prompt: Hateful

Feelings/Emotions Prompt: Resentful

Feelings/Emotions Prompt: Aggressive

Feelings/Emotions Prompt: Bitter

Feelings/Emotions Prompt: Cold

Feelings/Emotions Prompt: Weary

Feelings/Emotions Prompt: Wronged

Feelings/Emotions Prompt: Disappointed

Feelings/Emotions Prompt: Reassured

Feelings/Emotions Prompt: Surprised

Feelings/Emotions Prompt: Lucky

Feelings/Emotions Prompt: Thankful

Feelings/Emotions Prompt: Infuriated

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Jax couldn't believe that Tara had thought that he wouldn't have a problem with taking her back after she had broke his heart all those years ago. He looked at her with hard eyes and ignored the man standing beside him. "Tara, how in the hell can you even begin to think that I would just jump right back into bed with you? Are you that damn stupid or just desperate?"

Tara looked at Jax with wide eyes. She couldn't believe how cold she was left feeling with Jax's words. She didn't understand how he could talk to her like that. She had thought for sure that he would welcome her back with open arms but now she was surprised with how he was acting. She swallowed hard as she looked at the boy she had loved so much and so fiercely. "Jax, we can work this out. I know that you still love me just like I still love you. Why can't you see that? Why are you being so cold and resentful towards me? I don't understand."

Jax gave a bitter laugh as he looked at the girl turned woman whom he had loved with everything inside of him when they were together ten years ago. He couldn't help but feel resentful and wronged as he took a step towards her. "You don't know me! You only think that you know me, Tara. Ten years is a long time and I have changed a lot from how I use to be when I was in high school. How in the hell can I love you, Tara? I don't know you now and the truth is I don't want to know you. You tore my heart out of my chest and stomped on it when you left like you did. You up and left me without one fucking word! You decided that I wasn't worth it and left after I told you that I couldn't go with you. You told me that you loved me and would stay with me in Charming and then not even five fucking days later you left!"

He took another step towards her. He knew that he was being aggressive but he really didn't care. He was finally letting everything he felt out and besides he knew that she deserved to hear what it did to him when she left him like she did. "You had no fucking qualms about leaving me behind after you kept telling me you would stay. You had no qualms about breaking my heart. Yet here you stand telling me that you know I love you like you love me. Let me tell you how I feel and what I want, Tara, so that there is no doubt about my feelings or thoughts towards or about you. Are you ready?"

Tara couldn't stop the tears from escaping her eyes. She couldn't believe that this was the boy she had loved so desperately when she was a teenager. As she stared at him she couldn't help but wonder where the boy she had loved went. "Jax, this isn't like you. Why are you being so hateful towards me? Why are you saying these things to me? I saw how you looked at me when you saw me earlier so I know that you still love me. Why can't we just forget about these last ten years and pick up where we left off?"

Jax shook his head as he let all the hate he felt towards Tara in this moment show in his eyes. Now that he has seen her and talked to her he could finally lay her ghost to rest. He no longer felt like he needed her with him. He no longer felt like he couldn't move on. And those two thoughts and feelings made him feel reassured on what he was about to do. "Listen closely to me, Tara. When I first saw you I was shocked because I didn't think that I would ever see you again. Seeing you has finally put things into perspective for me. When I look at you I feel nothing. I don't want to touch you, hug you, kiss you, or fuck you. Thank you, Tara, for finally making me realize that I should have realized years ago. You freed me from the pain, hurt, anger, and loss I was feeling. I, now know that I wasn't the reason that you left. You left because you only thought about yourself and not anyone else."

He took a deep breath in and let it out as he rubbed a weary hand down his face. "When I look at you now all I feel is resentful, hate, disappointment, and freed. Everything you said back then was a lie and everything you have said is now a lie. Why did you come back to Charming, Tara? Did you come back for me or did you come back because you were running from something or someone? Did you come back because you think that I would take care of whatever reason you came back to Charming? I will tell you now that I won't take care of whatever problem that you have. The time for me doing that for you has past and I refuse to go back into the past where I always did whatever you needed or wanted. So, Tara, tell me why in the fuck are you back in Charming after you told Donna that you would never step a foot in this town again?"

Tara looked at Jax as she paled. She knew then that she wouldn't be able to get him back. She was disappointed but she knew that if she played her cards right that she could still get him to do whatever she needed him to. She came back to Charming for one reason and she wasn't leaving until that reason was dealt with. "Jax, I came back for you. If we can't be together we can still be friends right?"

Jax shook his head at Tara. He couldn't believe that she was lying to him and thinking that he couldn't tell that she was lying. "Tara, you really need to learn how to lie because your eyes give you away every single time. You didn't come back for me and even if you did the answer is hell to the fucking no. As for being friends I don't think so. I know what you're trying to do. You are trying to get me to do your dirty work so you can just stop right there. I'm not doing anything for you, Tara. You made whatever mess you're in so you will be the one to clean it up. I refuse to be at your beck and call. I refuse to let you use me like you're trying to do. I will tell you here and now stay the hell away from me and stay the hell away from my son. I will not have you near Able because I know that you will try to use him to get to me. Just to make sure that I am clear in what I'm saying to you let me repeat it once more. Stay the fuck away from my son, from my family, and from me."

He shook his head in disgust. "I know how you think, Tara, so why in the hell try playing that card? You should have known that it wouldn't work. Now I'm leaving because I have better things to do than standing around her listening to you try to talk your way into my life. What we had was over years ago because you made sure of it. You will never be able to hurt me like that again. You will never get close enough to me for you to try anything. I'm finally free of everything that was weighing me down concerning you. I'm finally over everything and I couldn't feel more lucky and thankful than I do right now. I'm lucky because I don't have to worry about you trying to make me into someone I'm not. I'm thankful because I can finally see you for the person that you are. Stay away from me and mine or you won't like the consequences. I'm done with you in every way possible."

Tara was horrified because she could tell that Jax meant everything he said. She could see that he truly did feel free of her and that pissed her off. She wasn't going to let him get away with it. She wasn't going to let him walk away from her like this. She would get him to do what she wanted him to one way or another. "Jackson Teller, you will do what I need you to or I will make you regret ever being with me. Did you forget I know things about you? If you don't do what I tell you to I will tell the world what I know."

Jax laughed as he stepped up to Tara with Happy at his side. "You know nothing, Tara! Even if you did who is going to believe you without proof? Now why don't you get out of my face before I forget that I don't hit women. Tara, you really and truly are stupid. You really should have thought before threatening me. I will find out just what it is that you are running from and when I do you had better hope that you didn't bring trouble to Charming. Now you had best walk away before I let Happy do what I know that he wants to do."

He bent down so that he could look Tara straight in the eyes as he whispered "I know about Joshua Kohn, Tara. I know that you're running away from him because you aborted his baby just like you aborted my baby in high school. I will not help you destroy a man that you already destroyed emotionally just like you did me. You really are a piece of work. If I was you I would get the fuck out of Charming before you end up in trouble. I meant what I said, Tara. Get out of Charming or you can deal with the consequences of your own actions. I'm finally over you and it only took me ten years to realize that you're not the girl or woman I thought you were."

He stepped back and motioned for her to leave. He watched her walk away with shaky steps and couldn't help but smirk. He really did know about Joshua Kohn because the man had come to him and told him about Tara three hours before his confrontation. He had made sure that Kohn knew that he wouldn't be in the middle of their lovers spat but also made sure that Kohn knew that if he brought trouble to SAMCRO because of his problems with Tara that there would be hell to pay. He was infuriated that Tara even dared to threaten him.

He looked at Happy with a raised eyebrow. "What do you think, Hap?"

Happy shook his head. "She's going to be trouble, Jax."

Jax sighed and ran a hand down his face as he gave a weary nod. "I know that she is. We'll put the Prospect on her to make sure that she doesn't cause any trouble. The first hint that she is causing trouble then we'll deal with her. I can't believe that I let her leaving me like she did haunt me for so fucking long. How could I have been so fucking stupid? At least now I can finally move on."

Happy let out a raspy laugh. "The best revenge, Jax, is letting her see you move on. She isn't going to believe that you are over her unless you show it."

Jax smirked at that. "My divorce with Wendy is finished. I am finally free of Tara and the feelings she invoked in me. I can now finally pursue the woman I have had my eye on but wouldn't get with me until my divorce was final. I do believe that I will enjoy showing Tara just how I have moved on. Come on let's go see my son and then we'll head to the clubhouse and let the others know of my confrontation with the stupid bitch."

Happy nodded and followed Jax. He had a feeling that he and Jax would be dealing with Tara sooner rather than later and that was fine with him. He wasn't bothered by it for the simple reason that Jax was his brother in all but blood and he wouldn't let anyone hurt him and that included the stupid gash who had hurt him ten years ago. Yes, he would be keeping an eye on the doctor bitch to make sure that she left Jax alone and didn't cause any trouble for him or SAMCRO.

* * *

A/N 2: *grins* Wow this story went longer than I thought it would... LMAO! I loved writing it though... Hope you all enjoyed it! Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
